


Tell me I've made it up

by Luna_Roe



Series: A Witcher and a Druid [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Geralt's catching feels!, Not Canon Compliant, spat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Roe/pseuds/Luna_Roe
Summary: "Tell me you don't feel it too. Tell me I've made it up.""I can't tell you that."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Witcher and a Druid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600168
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84
Collections: Interesting Character and/or Interesting Relationship Development





	Tell me I've made it up

I could feel a slight tickle on my hip, stirring me from my blissful slumber. Humming in response, I rolled towards the warmth that shared my bed. Strong arms took me in, and I could smell the scent of worn leather. I didn’t need to open my eyes to know that Geralt of Rivia was in my home, again. I didn’t need to see him to know that he was smiling at me, ever so slightly, and no doubt was thinking lewd things about me. I just knew.

“When you sleep like this,” He said, his fingers tracing up my side, between my breasts, and up to cup my cheek, “It makes me think you had company.” I giggled at the jealousy in his voice. Though he was teasing, the very thought made him upset.

Opening my eyes and finally seeing my Witcher, I couldn’t help but smile, “No one kept me company. You know that.” I took hold of his hand and pulled him to lay down with me. My naked body pressed against his armored one. “Now, tell me everything. I want to know all about your travels.”

He grinned, holding my waist in his hands, and said, “Later.” And then my lips were captured in a heated kiss. One that was fueled by a lack of passion. I could tell he hadn’t sought company while away. Something in him, the way he held and kissed me, let me know he had been with no one else. As our lips parted his yellow eyes bore into mine as he said, “Need you.”

~~

_Later That Day_

We fell into our routine. He comes back, I cook food, we eat, and then we fuck. It was a good routine. I liked it, that was for sure. It had been our routine for three years now. But around the two-year mark something changed. Geralt began returning more often, staying longer, and the way he would hold me was like I was the only one in the world. Something about our whole relationship had changed then, yet neither of us addressed it.

But, now, as we snuggled together on the bearskin rug spread out before the hearth in the middle of my home, the dam finally broke. As I traced small designs into his bare chest, Geralt announced, “I want you to winter at Kaer Morhen with me.”

My finger that had been tracing designs into his skin froze in place. My brain was unable to process what he had said. Could he mean it? He wanted me, someone with no magic, no training, and certainly no fighting abilities, to stay at a Witcher haven for the entire winter? Slowly, to avoid the panic that was rising in my throat, I said, “You want me to stay with you at Kaer Morhen… for six months?” The winters were getting longer. Winter nearly dominated half the year now, meaning I would be gone from my home for a very long time.

“Yes, I do.” He stated bluntly.

Continuing to draw patterns on his chest, I smiled, “Then my answer is yes.” I could feel the surprise in his body. His chest paused mid-breath. His hand that had been running up and down my back froze. Something, suddenly, in me made me begin to doubt. Sitting up to look at him I asked, “Were you joking?”

He looked at my face, saw the hurt growing in my expression, and sat up to hold me. Strong hands cupped either side of my face as he said, “No.” He pressed a feather light kiss to my lips, “Just didn’t think you’d say yes.” He continued to press light kissed to my lips, nose, and forehead. Each one drove the doubt further and further away.

“Good. Tell me what I need to pack.” I replied once he had kissed away all my doubt.

He smiled genuinely at me and this time he was the one to ask a question. I could hear the faintest hint of doubt in his voice as the words came out, “Why were you so quick to accept?” He took in my confused expression and expanded on his question, “I don’t stick around. Gone for months at a time.” He began kissing my cheek, then my jawline, then my collarbone. He pressed his lips into the dip between my breasts and continued, “You never ask me to stay. Never get angry when I leave. Why?”

My arms wrapped around him. One hand raking through his hair, the other lightly digging nail marks in his back, “I’m happy with what I get. You offer me what you can. I’m content with that.” It was the truth. Something about him, about what he offers when he is present is enough.

He pushed me down on my back, leg spreading my own. Surprisingly soft lips pressed into the crook of my neck as he whispered, “Don’t get jealous. You don’t even demand more of me.” Hips rolled against mine, sending a pleasurable tease through my body. One of his hands moved up my arm, down, and over to capture a breast in his grasp, “You really content?”

A moan escaped my lips before I answered, “Greed isn’t my nature.” I felt the smile on his lips as he continued his teasing.

~~

_The Next Day_

Birds sang happily outside the window, stirring us from our tangled mess of limbs. I heard the man in my arms groan as he stretched. His movement cause me to realize how stiff my own body was. A groan of my own met his and soon we were both painfully chuckling as we attempted to crack and pop the stiffness from our bones.

“Need a bigger bed.” Geralt grumbled as he gathers his clothes from the mess of cloth on the floor.

“It fits me fine. You’re the one that doesn’t fit.” I playfully shot back as I stretched out on the newly empty bed. Happily, I watched as the man before me got dressed. His body was a wonder to behold. The scars only made him even more perfect.

His brow raised when he caught me looking. Then, a smirk grew on his face. He left his shirt on the floor still and slowly made his way back to the bed to hover above me. Our faces were inches apart as he said, “Keep undressing me with those eyes.”

I giggled, touching noses with him, and asked, “What if I do?”

I didn’t get to find out. A pounding on the door sounded, followed by a commanding, “By order of the Baron of Velen, Valaria you are to come at once!”

Confusion and anger at the audacity of a Baron of another area merged and I muttered out, “The fuck?” I flopped on my back, head leaning over the edge of the bed.

The upside-down sight of Geralt storming to the door, throwing it open, and glaring down the men that had been sent from the Baron was entertaining. The men cowered slightly as they saw the anger in the Witcher’s eyes. He stood there, glaring and silent, waiting for one of them to explain further.

With a fluid movement I grabbed a silken robe and covered myself with it as I stood, “Gentlemen, it is apparent that your Baron needs help. But what could I possibly do for him? Surely someone within his own realm would have been preferable.” I came to stand next to Geralt, who stepped aside for me to see the men I was speaking to. They all, instantly, realized that they had interrupted us. It wasn’t hard to tell, taken my robe and Geralt’s lack of shirt. We looked like newly-weds.

“Valaria, your healing knowledge is required. The Baron’s wife is ill.” One of the men stated. I noted that Geralt’s eyes squinted. This caught my attention; he knew the Baron of Velen. The man at the door cleared his throat nervously and said, “We are to escort you directly to the Baron’s wife.”

Geralt scoffed and said, “No.” His hand grabbed the door and he shut it as he said, “I’ll be her escort.” He turned around and was met with raised brows as I set my hands on my hips. He gave me a look of determination and I knew I wasn’t going to be allowed to go to Velen alone. So, I did what any grown woman would do and flung my hands in the air and grunted as I started to get dressed.

~~

_Two Hours Later_

Packed and ready, I waited for Geralt to be finished with his business in the village. He had stepped out saying he needed to get some potions for the road. I had stopped by Laura’s home and asked her to keep an eye on the cabin while I was away. She was happy to do so, especially when I told her she was welcome to what I had in the pantry. She thanked me for the kindness and then we parted ways.

Doing a once over to ensure I hadn’t forgotten anything. Nothing had been left, and as I double checked my bag, I heard Geralt step up. The sound of his leather armor was reassuring. His hands rested on my hips and I could feel a kiss pressed to the crown of my head. And though I wanted to just accept that he was being this sweet, I couldn’t help the question that come out, “Why are you acting like this?”

He chuckled, and after I turned in his hold to look at him, he said, “Figured you’d question this.” He held me closer, as if he wanted to keep me from running away, and added, “Just want you with me.”

From my place pressed against his chest, I further questioned, “But, why? You made it clear, you aren’t made for a quiet life.” I pushed him back a bit so I could look at him again, “Don’t get me wrong. I love the attention. But I need to know now if the status quo changed.”

He chuckled and said, “You’re running off to help a man you’ve never met in a village you’ve never gone to before. Hardly a quiet life.” He took my bag and slung it over his shoulder before ushering me out towards the door. I took note that he hadn’t answered me. I had a decision to make. I could pester him the entire ride to Velen. Or I could leave it be for now. I chose the latter. If he wasn’t ready to tell me, then I would wait.

In one fluid motion he picked me up and set me on my horse. Then my bag was strapped to my saddle. He patted my knee before walking to Roach. The sight of his strong form lifting himself up into the saddle was mesmerizing. I was often taken aback by how beautiful the man was. It would hit me in random moments, much like that one. And when they hit, I would just stare like a moron at him.

“Already want to go another round?” Came Geralt’s chiding words. Roach moved him next to me.

Managing to control my body again, I rolled my eyes and shot back, “You, sir, are unbelievable.”

~~

_Two Days Later: Camping_

We were closing in on the later half of the trek to Velen. We had pushed the horses fairly hard since leaving and knew that resting a full night and not just for a couple hours was warranted for them to not hate us. Geralt began work on gathering firewood while I tended the horses.

I heard the telltale whoosh and soon the warmth of a fire was warming my cold bones. The horses began to graze as I started to walk towards Geralt. I had avoided asking questions of him. He wasn’t ready to explain his uncharacteristic closeness as of late, and that was fine. But there was one thing that bothered me: the way he reacted to hearing about my being demanded by the Baron of Velen. He instantly invited himself on the journey after hearing who is was that wanted my help.

Sitting next to him and started on making food for us I asked, “Geralt, have you met the Baron of Velen before?”

Geralt, watching my hands work, said, “Yes.” He nodded but offered nothing else. I heaved a sigh and continued, “Geralt, for you to have insisted on escorting me then you’ve met him before. You either had a fantastic encounter and want to see him again – not likely – or he isn’t a good man. I need to know what I’m walking into.” I continued working on dinner, easily setting it on the fire to cook. But, Geralt was quiet.

We sat in silence, sans our horses neighing now and then, until the food was ready. Dishing out the portions, I handed his bowl haphazardly. Some spilled out and burned the skin of his hand. I heard him hiss at the contact. He shot me a look that set me alight.

“Think carefully before you speak, Geralt.” I warned, anger rising in my voice.

He set the bowl down and looked me dead in the eyes, “You want to know what I do about the Baron?” He stood up and paced a bit before beginning the tale, “I met him a while back when I was looking for my daughter. Took a job from him to find his wife. Said she’d been taken. Found out she left.” He was still pacing. “He was beating her.”

I sat straighter, my full attention on him and his story.

“She wasn’t innocent, though. They were, in the end, a perfect match.” He stopped pacing and heaved a sigh.

I stood now, somewhat gleaning the reason he interjected himself in this situation, and walked to him, “Geralt, I can understand why you wanted to accompany me. But that doesn’t explain why you seem protective. Geralt,” I took his hand in mine, “What’s going on with you?”

He looked at me, eyes hurt, and pulled me into his arms. As his arms held me tight. He didn’t say anything, but I had an inkling that was due to not being sure what to say. The emotions he was feeling was that of a partner protecting their lover. But… other than the occasional visit, I wasn’t anything to him. Was I?

His face burring in the crook of my neck as he whispered, “Valaria…” I hummed, letting him know I was listening, as my arms wrapped around his frame. He took a shaky breath in and finally continued, “It’s been a long time since I felt like this.”

“Felt what, Geralt?” I asked, needing to hear him say it out loud.

He nuzzled into my hair and answered, “Tell me you don’t feel it too.” His hands moved to take hold of my hips, pushing me slightly away to look in my eyes. In his own I saw love. Pure, unadulterated love. But how? His eyes lowered to look at my lips and as he moved in, he whispered, “Tell me you don’t think of me when I’m gone.”

As he inched closer and closer, I whispered out, “Geralt…”

“Tell me I’ve made it up.” He said, more begging. He wanted things to be simple, when they were beginning to be everything but. It made sense now. Our most recent reunion, the way he was being so protective, and the look in his eyes now were all signs that the status quo had changed. He pressed our lips together, his hands pulling my hips toward his.

When we parted, his hands holding my pelvis against his body, I whispered out, “I can’t tell you that.”

His eyes widened, most likely in shock. It was clear he hadn’t anticipated my answer. Had he thought I felt that he was just a fun fling now and then? Had he really thought so little of me? And as if he could read my mind, he crashed his lips atop mine, this time with all the passion he had been attempting to explain away. His hands roamed my body, every inch he could reach. Every ounce of passion he poured in I poured back. Every move I matched. When we parted for air, he wasted no time in ridding me of my clothes.

I couldn’t stop the giggles that escaped as he picked me up. My legs wrapped around him easily as I worked on ridding him of his clothing. He moaned into my neck as I finally freed him of his trousers. He was ready for me, and the very thought of how he wanted me was enough to make me drip.

He bit at my collarbone and with a guttural growl he said, “After, we need to talk.”

I ground my hips against him, nails raking over the skin of his back, as I said, “Agreed. Now fuck me, Witcher.”

~~


End file.
